The present invention relates to a swing-down ceiling mount usable in a motor vehicle. More particularly this invention concerns such a mount used to hold a vanity mirror, flat-screen monitor, or the like.
In order to mount a flat unit such as a vanity mirror or flat-screen monitor in a motor vehicle it is standard to secure it so it can be swung down from the roof, lying flush with the head liner when not in use. As a rule a simple pivot is provided so that the flat unit can be pivoted only about a horizontal axis extending perpendicular to the vehicle travel direction.
The problem with this is that it is often difficult for a person off to the side to use the mirror or get a straight-on view of the monitor, which latter is often mounted centrally. Thus a back-seat passenger is obligated to lean inward to see the monitor, even if there is no-one else viewing it. What is more, a person lying down in the back seat or inclined must deal with a perpendicular monitor, which can detract from viewing pleasure. Retrofitting such a system in a vehicle with a curved roof often requires that it be set offcenter in an inclined portion of the roof, so that when swung down it is not level.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mount for a flat unit such as a monitor or mirror.
Another object is the provision of such an improved mount for a flat unit such as a monitor or mirror which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which allows the monitor or mirror to be set in any of a multiplicity of different orientations.
A further object is to provide an improved flat-unit mount which can be mounted in nonlevel roof regions and still sit level or at any desired angle.
A mount assembly for a flat mirror or monitor has according to the invention an outer frame fixed in a motor-vehicle roof and forming an opening, a member forming a side of the opening and pivotal in the frame about a horizontal first axis, and an inner frame fittable in the opening adjacent the member and carrying the flat mirror or monitor. A connector is pivotal in the member about a second axis transverse to the first axis. A slide joint secures the connector to the inner frame for movement of the inner frame parallel to the transverse second axis on the connector.
Thus with this system the flat unitxe2x80x94monitor or mirrorxe2x80x94can be pivoted down, then pivoted about an upright axis to point it to either corner, and even slid up or down on the connector for best viewing angle. The orientation of the flat unit can therefore be adjusted for virtually any desired viewing angle or height.
The slide joint according to the invention includes a slot formed in the connector and extending parallel to the first axis and a screw seated in the movable frame and extending transversely through the slot. Edges of the slot are roughened for frictional engagement with a head of the screw. This makes it possible, when the inner frame has been pivoted down into a generally vertical position, to adjust the height of the inner frame and the mirror or monitor it carries.
The member in accordance with the invention is formed with a hole centered on the second axis and receiving a head of the connector. This hole can be a slot elongated parallel to the first axis and slidably receiving the connector so that the inner frame can move parallel to the first axis relative to the member and outer frame. Thus the entire inner frame can be pushed to one side or the other when, for instance, only one back-seat passenger wants to use the monitor or mirror.
The inner frame of the invention is formed with an edge notch through which the connector passes. In addition a pivot joint secures the connector to the inner frame for movement of the inner frame on the connector about a third axis transverse to the second axis and to a plane formed by the first and second axes. Thus, when mounted in an inclined part of the vehicle roof, the monitor can be set level. More particularly the pivot joint includes a transverse hole through the connector and a screw seated in the inner frame and extending along the third axis through the hole. The connector is formed with side edges and the inner mount has formations, e.g. unitary ribs or screwed-in stop bolts, engageable with the side edges for limiting pivoting of the inner frame about the third axis on the connector. In an embodiment the connector has a T-shaped part with arms forming the side edges. The T-shaped part is between the mirror or monitor and the inner frame.